1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles which are worn comfortably and adjust a head strap thereof conveniently.
2. Related Art
Swimming goggles typically adjust length of a head strap thereof with buckles. Such a buckle generally has a profile of two neighboring square rings, and defines two slots. Two free ends of the head strap respectively extend through the slots and overlap with each other. During adjustment of the head strap, friction between the overlapped portion of the head strap will block movement of head strap.
Furthermore, conventional swimming goggles typically have control members on sides of frames thereof. The control members control engagement with/disengagement from predetermined stop grooves of a head strap so as to adjust length of a head strap thereof. In other words, the head strap can not be adjusted when the control members abut thereto; the head strap can be adjusted when the control members release. The control members return to initial state only by cooperation of resilient portions. So normally, two or three pieces are needed to implement this structure together. However, so many pieces of components are needed to form this structure, thus this structure requires high cost.